What makes you beautiful
by Alma Jade Cullen
Summary: Bienvenidos a Forks, un pueblo escondido entre el bosque de Washington, donde nada nunca ocurre, o al menos... Eso pensaba yo. Basada en el libro "beautiful creatures", con algunos cambios, narraciones y personajes diferentes. Give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Creatures.**

**Prefacio.**

_Bienvenidos a Forks. Un pueblo en mitad de ninguna parte, donde nunca ocurre nada._  
_Al menos, eso pensaba yo…_

_No podía estar más equivocado._

_Había una maldición. Había una chica. Y, al final, una tumba._

* * *

_¡Hola!_ Soy nueva en esto, y aquí les traigo algo que me venia rondando en la cabeza desde que miré la pelicula "Beautiful Creatures" espero sea de su agrado. Mas tarde estaré subiendo el primer capítulo.

Besos, Jade.


	2. Welcome to Forks

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, si bien hay algunas cosas que se van a ir enredando agregando o sacando, la idea es narrarla desde el punto de vista de los dos, de Edward y de Bella. Pero se van a dar cuenta ustedes de quien esta hablando porque yo odio poner "pov ED" se me hace muy poco... no se como decirlo, profesional, y no me gusta leerlo, al menos en mi fic. Explicado esto paso a dejarles con el capitulo.

* * *

_Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia está basada (no adaptada) en el libro "Hemosas Criaturas · Las Dieciséis Lunas #1" de las escritoras Kami García y Margaret Stohl. _

**Capítulo I: Welcome to Forks.**

Forks era aquel pequeño pueblo donde la población aumentaba de vez en cuando y el turismo era totalmente nulo salvo por aquellos turistas ilusos que podrían creer que en Forks había algo más que nada. Es por eso que siempre creía en mi madre cuando me decía que era urgente que saliera de aquel pueblo infernal, que viera el mundo y después encontrara mi lugar en el. Seguí pensando en mi madre, quien seguramente estaría abajo junto con mi hermana preparando el desayuno, y decidí bajar… después de todo, hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, el verano había pasado a ser un simple anhelo de nuevo.

-Hasta que bajaste cariño.- Mi madre acarició mis cabellos mientras me sentaba junto a mi padre quien leía atentamente el periódico y mi hermana quien tipeaba con furia en su celular. – Ali, deja ese teléfono.- Reprendió con cariño.

-Buen día Edward.- Sonrió Alice mientras dejaba el celular y comenzaba a comer su desayuno. Mientras que yo optaba por revolver la comida, realmente no tenía mucha hambre pero debía comer, de lo contrario mi madre se sentiría mal.

-Buen día para comenzar el fin de curso, ¿verdad Edward? – Mi padre palmeo mi espalda dejando el ejemplar de "Forks News" que sostenía y se dispuso a comer cuando notó a mi madre sentada. – Esme, hoy debo hacer guardia, me pasaré por aquí alrededor de las dos y podremos pasear un poco. – Mi madre sonrió con los ojos llenos de brillo, y a mí me gustaría que alguna vez alguien que no sea Jessica Stanley, me mire así.

-Alice, debemos irnos. – Me levante de la mesa y bese a mi madre y salí apresurado de la cocina. Debía pasar por la casa de Emmett primero quien vivía en la casa de al lado.

Salté la cerca que vivía la casa de Emmett y la mía, y escuche a la mama rezando con fervor, me reí al ver la cómica escena. Mi amigo, un monstruo de aproximadamente un metro noventa arrodillado, en pose de oración mientras su mama le rociaba agua bendita a él y a la casa. _Totalmente loca._

-¡Oh, Edward, tú! ¡Todavía no terminamos de rezar! Tú, fuera!- Reclamo la madre de mi amigo mientras me echaba para que no presenciara sus extraños rituales. Me escondí detrás de la puerta de entrada

-Mama, debo irme, es tarde y sabes cómo se pone el director si llegamos tarde, no está bien, Cristo no querría esto y lo sabes, así que debo dejarte.- Escuche a mi amigo hablarle a su madre, mientras esta imponía que se quedara hasta terminar su ritual. Pero finalmente salió libre de esa mujer.

-Pensé que te haría llevar agua bendita al instituto.- Me burle de él. Emmett se cruzo de brazos.

-No siempre fue así, y lo sabes… Ahora está exclusivamente loca porque ha llegado la sobrina del loco Ravenwood y esta convencida de que todos moriremos y arderemos bajo el fuego eterno del infierno. – No entienda porque se ensañaban tanto con una pobre chica, apenas había hecho algo mas que mudarse con su tio.

-Hace veinte años que nadie ve al loco Ravenwood, debe tener algo asi como lepra o simplemente odia este pueblo. Si yo fuera el haría lo mismo.- Aseguré mientras caminaba hasta mi auto estacionado enfrente de mi casa, mi hermana ya estaba en el.

-¡Hola Emmett!- Saludó Alice con felicidad, eran muy amigos.

-¡Hola enana! ¿Te has enterado que llega la loca Ravenwood?- Alice se cubrió la boca tratando de no soltar ningún gritito desesperado y sacudió la cabeza con fervor.

-Me han dicho que es la mismísima hija del diablo, pero no voy a creerlo, esa Jessica lo exagera todo.- Le restó importancia a la barbaridad que había dicho y sigo tipeando furiosamente su celular.

-Alice, preferiría que no te metas con esa chica, ni de la buena forma, ni de la mala forma. Eres Junior y no quiero tener que estar cuidando a los matones que podrían tirarte dentro de un tacho de basura si te juntas con alguien como…- No sabía su nombre.

-Bella, su nombre es Bella.- Pronuncio mi pequeña hermana.- Y quédate tranquilo, no la juzgaré, nosotros los Cullen somos mas que eso. – Sonrió pagada de su apellido y su forma de ver la vida. En cierta forma me complacía, era mi hermanita menor, y quería que fuera una mejor versión de mí mismo.

-Llegamos al colegio y aparqué en el único espacio libre que quedaba y entramos apresurados a clase.

Me senté junto a mi mejor amigo, quien cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor estaba retrasado, al instante comenzó a hacer bolitas de papel y a tirárselos a todo el mundo. Si… Así era Emmett, toda una vida compitiendo con los monos a ver cual de los dos era mas tonto. Por mi parte me dedique a la lectura amplia y limpia de uno de los libros prohibidos que teníamos en la biblioteca del pueblo. Amma, quien era muy amiga de mi madre me dejaba leerlos, ya que mi madre se lo pedía como un favor, para ella la biblioteca era su iglesia. Estaba inmerso en la lectura del gran Nietzsche cuando sin notarlo Jessica se paró enfrente mio.

-Hola cariño, ¿como has estado? - La mire tratando de no rodar los ojos.

-Hola Jessica,¿bien y tu? – Ella sonrió.

-Mucho mejor ahora que se de ti. – Suspiró con tristeza. – Me pediste el verano para pensarlo, y te lo dí, no te he llamado ni una sola vez, a pesar de que te extraña mucho y tu no me diste señales de vida siquiera, pero yo he sido una buena chica y respete nuestra relación.

-Eso es algo bueno Jessica, me alegro por ti. – Sonreí quedamente,¿ a dónde quería llegar?

-Así que estuve pensando, y creo que el viernes podríamos ir a mirar una película y retomar nuestra relación. – Sonrío esperanzada.

-Seguro…- Respondí tratando de sonar entusiasta por la gran cita. Su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

-Nos vemos entonces, corazoncito.

Esa muchacha me había contracturado de tan solo hablar con ella. Me daba estrés de tan solo verla y todavía no sabía porque había aceptado esa estúpida cita. Decidí entonces volver a retomar mi preciado libro.

-Oh, Edward una cosa mas cariño.- Puso sus largas manos arriba de mi libro mientras lo bajaba para verme la cara. – Quisiera que dejes de leer esos libros, están prohibidos por nuestra iglesia, y no ayudan a tu mente cariñito.- Toco la punta de mi nariz con una uña esmalteada de color salmon y siguió su camino hasta su banco, que, casualmente era enfrente del de Emmett.

El profesor Lee entró finalmente y comenzó con su perorata de que haríamos una representación de la Guerra en Honey Hill, a pesar de que viviéramos muy lejos de allí pues tanto el como otros hombres de su edad, habían participado de la recreación cuando venían al instituto.

-Señorita siéntese en ese banco que esta a su dere… o en ese, si está bien.- Preste atención a la chica que había ingresado al salón, y que se había sentado lo mas alejada del grupo posible. – Niños denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera Bella…- Y como de costumbre el profesor había olvidado su apellido.

-Ravenwood, ¿verdad? – Dijo Jessica, con un tono despectivo.

-Mi madre dice que su familia hacen rituales desnudos en honor a Satanas.- Comenzó a decir su amiga Angela igual de mosquita muerta que Jessica. Miré a Bella quien estaba con la frente en alto escuchando todos los insultos dirigidos a su familia y a ella.

-En realidad mi apellido es Swan.- Respondió mirándola a los ojos. Era palida, con una piel de porcelana, su pelo era oscuro, y sus ojos de un puro celeste. Nunca había visto algo similar.

-Mi madre dice que ella es un demonio, hija del diablo.- Comenzo a hablar en un tono muy por encima de lo normal. Eso fue hiriente.-

-Callate Jessica. – Le espeté con furia. Pero ella no se calló.

-Tambien dicen que tiro de un acantilado a un compañero de clase. – Y entonces toda la clase comenzó a murmurar.

-Entonces esperemos que no haya ningún acantilado cerca de aquí, cariño.- Toda la clase comenzó a exaltarse y el profesor perdió el control de ella. Jessica se quedó quieta en su asiento, mientras Bella la miraba con aquellos ojos celestes que tenía, y que a mi parecer, parecían abrir cientos de puertas hacia ella. Sonreí, por fin alguien le había cerrado el pico a mi ex novia.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les ha parecido? Es el primer capitulo, y espero que apuesten por esta historia, lo que si es que voy a aclarar un par de cosas.

**_La relacion que mantendrán Edward y Bella todavía no será un amorío, quiero que la historia vaya lento y para eso necesito que ambos se odien, al menos un poco. Aparte odio lo cliche de que se amen muy rápido. Vamos, en la vida real no sucede así a menos que seas una persona super duper facil de tratar. _**

**_El tio Macon Ravenwood, seguirá estando por dos cosas: _**

**_1) lo amo._**

**_2) Bella no tiene padres y necesita un adulto mayor con cambios de humor y totalmente fuera de lo normal para que la cuide a ella y a su maldicion. _**

**__**Ya! Bueno, aclarado esto paso a retirarme, y probablemente mas tarde o mañana estaré subiendo el segundo capitulo.

Besos, Jade.


	3. Dias, dias, dias

**¡Aqui traigo un poquito mas de esta historia, quiero ir lo mas rápido posible subiendo capítulos!**

* * *

_Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia está basada (no adaptada) en el libro "Hemosas Criaturas · Las Dieciséis Lunas #1" de las escritoras Kami García y Margaret Stohl._

* * *

**Capitulo II: Dias, días y mas días.**

El despertador sonó incesantemente hasta que decidí callarlo, me desperece todo lo que pude y caminé hasta el baño que mi tío había tenido la amabilidad de construir dentro de habitación. No podía quejarme de mi familia en Forks, pero sí de la gente que andaba por el asqueroso pueblo. Me preparé con resignación para ir al instituto, desde el intercambio de palabras que tuve con tonta y re-tonta el lunes las aguas no estaban del todo tranquilas, y temía perder el control, después de todo no quería ser una conjuradora oscura.

Me miré atentamente al espejo y mis ojos estaban cada día más claros, temía que eso sea una mala señal pues toda mi vida los tuve marrones, pero desde que el contador que tenía en mi mano llego a los 360 días, es decir un año completo, comenzaron a aclararse de a poco. Miré mi mano derecha en donde entre el pulgar y el dedo índice se encontraba el raro contador. Me quedaban 150 días… 150 días para saber si sería reclamada por la luz, o por la oscuridad.

Me bañé con apuro y al salir decidi vestirme diferente hoy, mi cabello marron me llegaba hasta la cadera, y la verdad disfrutaba de su longitud, me puse una blusa celeste y unos jeans gastados y rotos del mismo color, me calce mis zapatitos con un poco de plataforma, lo que sea que me haga ver un poco mas alta del metro cincuenta y cinco que medía y salí rumbo a mi muerte: El instituto.

Llegue ahí con mas tiempo que nunca, y decidí sentarme en el frio banquito a leer un poco el libro que nuestra profesora de literatura nos había encomendado para el verano, lo bueno de todo es que amaba la literatura y esta profesora nos dejó leer un libro prohibido para la sociedad tan cerrada de Forks.

-¡Hola! ¿Esta ocupado este lugar? – Mire hacia mi izquierda donde había una chica un poco mas baja que yo sentada mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa.- ¿Eres tu Bella Swan? – La miré a los ojos y abrió su boca impresionada.- Tus ojos son mucho más claros de lo que mi hermano ha relatado.- Baje mis ojos apenada.

- Si, soy Bella y mis ojos son así normalmente, deformidad genética.- Respondí de forma arisca. Ella soltó una risita encantadora.

- Soy Alice Cullen, en realidad eres ruda Bella.- extendió su mano para saludarme formalmente y yo la acepte. – Y sobre tus ojos, no los escondas, son realmente hermosos y eres la envidia de la mitad de la población adolescente de Forks.

- Gracias Alice, pero no creo que yo sea…

-¡Si que lo eres y te callas!- De alguna forma esa pequeña niña tenía un gran poder de dominio sobre mi. Mi ceño se fruncio y abri mi boca para comenzar a debatir.- Seremos grandes amigas, ¡las mejores! – Me abrazó efusivamente y luego de dejarme su número escrito en lápiz en mi copia de literatura salió corriendo hacia dentro.

- Esa niña está de remate.- Murmuré para mis adentros mientras veía como la población del patio delantero se iba llenando lentamente, decidí que era momento de entrar a literatura y sentarme esperando la tortura de hoy.

- Muy bien niños, es hora de que hablemos sobre la tarea que tenían para este año escolar…- Se interrumpió un momento y suspiro.- ¿Si Jessica?

- Profesora, mi madre me ha dicho que no está bien que leamos esta clase de libros, ya que están prohibidos.- Me cubrí los ojos con mis dos manos, no había muchacha mas insoportable que esta.

- Jessica, lamento informarte que la junta escolar me dio permiso para probar este mes con su…- La terriblemente insufrible Jessica Stanley le freno.

- Pero yo no puedo leer cosas que no están permitidas según mi Iglesia. – La mire quedamente, no podía creer que con tanta cabezota tuviera tan poco cerebro.

- Mi madre también dice lo mismo Señorita Asher. – La que había reconocido como Ángela se llevo su mano hasta su crucifijo y lo apretó fuertemente.

- Bueno entonces tendremos que organizar una junta de padres puesto que este libro deberán leerlo si quieren aprobar el curso.- Sonreí mirando fijamente a el libro. – Ahora si me permiten seguir con la…

- Mi mama también me ha dicho.- me miro fijamente.- Que no debemos estar en la clase con una Ravenwood.- Sus palabras fueron como cuchillas, por mas que había sido tratada de esta forma en otros institutos, por algún motivo esta especie de maltrato me dolía aún más.

- Señorita Stanley, le exijo ahora mismo que se calle.

- ¡Mi madre dice que adora a Satanás! – Gritó Ángela. – ¡ Es ella la causante de ese rayo que cae noche tras noche en el mismo lugar! ¡Estamos malditos, y es todo por tu culpa Isabella Swan!

- ¡Oh, querida Angie, recemos!- La voz de Jessica sonaba extasiada, creo que de verdad pensaban que tenía un demonio o algo por el estilo. Me giré para observar su tétrica broma, lo vi. Un chico de unos ojos verdes impresionantes mirándome, esperando mi reacción.

- Jessica, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡No puedes rezar en el salón de clases!- La voz de la profesora y de Jessica se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, pero mi mirada se mantuvo en esos ojos verdes que me llamaban a mirarlo, no podía romper la conexión, era demasiado fuerte... Estaba enojada, dolida, devastada, no podía creer que esa estúpida cría me haya sometido a tanta humillación delante de un chico como él. Lo único que quería era que todo terminara ya, de una buena vez… Y fue entonces cuando sucedió, los grandes ventanales del salón en el que estaba se rompieron de repente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al escuchar las acusaciones sin fundamentos, y los gritos histéricos de los demás en el salón. Era momento de que Bella se marchara del edificio. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el chico de ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? – Su voz de terciopelo no me preparó para lo que vendría después.

-Sí.- Respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Te vi, sé que fuiste tú.- Abri mis ojos de manera desmesurada y el se echó para atrás.

-Yo no hice nada.- Tomé apresuradamente mis cosas y me fui del salón ignorando los gritos dentro del curso. Caminé rápido, esperando que nadie me siguiera.

-¡Bella, detente!- Bufé exasperada.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me acuses de algo que yo no cause, ni provoque?- Y entonces me tocó del brazo y sentí una electricidad que jamás había conocido. Obviamente si había leído sobre ella pero nunca la sentí hasta ahora.

-Mira, lo siento.- Comenzó aquel hermoso chico enfrente de mí, era muy alto, con el pelo cobrizo y una cara perfecta. No me podía dejar apabullar por tanta perfección. – Realmente lo siento.- Dijo de nuevo cuando vio que no iba a contestar nada.- Es que te vi allí con esa cara de "yo tengo la culpa" que realmente pensé que fuiste tú.-

-La próxima vez antes de acusar deberías preguntar. Toda la gente aquí asume que me conoce pero ¿sabes algo? – me miro mientras me soltaba lentamente.- No saben una mierda sobre mí y estoy harta. – Me miro sonriendo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Siento lo mismo a veces y realmente siento haberte culpado, es solo que lo presentí. – Me crucé de brazos mientras asentia con la cabeza, lo había perdonado desde que lo dijo.- Mira, comencemos de nuevo, ¿si? Soy Edward Cullen, y.. ¿tú?

-¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Eres Edward Cullen?- Sonrio asintiendo.- ¿El Edward Cullen? – Asintio mas fuerte.- ¿El que acaba de insultarme insinuando que acabo de romper un ventanal de aproximadamente 100 kilos?- Esta vez dejo de asentir.

-Espera, ¿me conoces?

-Claro que no. Pero te ha encantado pensar que si.- Me giré para seguir mi camino, como si fuera que algún día un chico como el pudiera estar conmigo. – Adiós Edward. – Camine rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba mi auto estacionado. Temía que ese muchacho apareciera de nuevo, habían veces en que realmente no comprendía a los mortales ni mucho menos a los hombres, preferiría mil veces al gato que me había regalado mi tio Macon por navidad, claro que no festejábamos las fiestas como cristianos pero si lo hacíamos por comercializarla.

Subi a mi camioneta mientras una canción triste sobre la lluvia y una guitarra mojada se llevaba todo mi ánimo hacia abajo. Mi tio me mataría, lo había arruinado todo a la tercera semana de clases. Seguramente el instituto estará llamando en este instante a casa para avisar que estaba expulsada y excomulgada y que jamás podría caminar sobre la acera de Forks de nuevo y por sobretodo que debería ser exorcizada por el mismísimo Papa antes de volver a poner un pie sobre Estados Unidos.

Si… ya veía todo lo que pasaría, estaba segura que sería exiliada por mi mismo tío.

* * *

La relación va apenas, aunque sigo pensando que no quiero que todo pase muy rápido... Edward se merece aunque sea, un poquito de odio de parte de esta Bella un poco... loca?

Opinen! jaj, espero para mañana tener al menos dos capitulos mas, y los subiré al instante en que los tenga. :D gracias por hacerme sentir especial dandole follow y comentando, realmente lo agradezco.

Aprovechenme que dentro de poco comienzo con la uni de nuevo, y me va a ser un poco imposible subir compulsivamente capitulos uno tras otro.

Besos, Jade.


End file.
